The present invention relates to a novel family of purified proteins designated BMP-11, DNA molecules encoding them, and processes for obtaining them. The inventors have previously designated the BMP-11 proteins as Activin WC. The BMP-11 proteins may be useful to induce bone and/or cartilage formation and in wound healing and tissue repair, or for augmenting the activity of other bone morphogenetic proteins. The BMP-11 proteins may also be useful to regulate the production of follicle stimulating hormone, for contraception, to promote neuronal cell survival, to stimulate hematopoiesis, and to suppress the development of gonadal tumors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,885 disclosed DNA encoding the prepro inhibin xcex1 and xcex2 chains. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,834 discloses pharmaceutical compositions of activin with two betaB chains formulated in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,807 discloses a purified inhibin protein which suppresses production of FSH without suppressing production of luteinizing hormone.
BMP-11 protein is a member of the TGF-xcex2 superfamily of proteins. The TGF-xcex2 superfamily includes the family of proteins known as bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs), as well as a group of proteins that are termed inhibin-xcex2. As discussed further herein, when dimerized with another BMP-11 (homodimer), BMP-11 protein is expected to demonstrate BMP-11 activity, as further described herein, as may be measured in accordance with the assays described in the examples herein. When dimerized as a heterodimer with inhibin-xcex1 proteins or with other inhibin-xcex2 proteins, the inhibin-xcex2/BMP-11 heterodimer is expected to demonstrate effects on the production of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), as described further herein. It is further expected that, in homodimeric form or in heterodimeric form with another member of the bone morphogenetic protein family, BMP-11 will exhibit BMP activity, i.e., the ability to induce the formation of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue. Thus, depending upon the environment of BMP-11, it may form dimers which will demonstrate either activin or inhibin activity, or bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue-inducing activity. Accordingly, BMP-11 activity is defined as the ability to regulate the production of FSH in the assay described at Example 8 herein, or the ability to induce the formation of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue in the assays described at Examples 5 to 7 herein.
Proteins termed inhibins and activins are produced in the gonad and exist naturally in follicular fluid. These proteins act at the level of the anterior pituitary gland to inhibit (inhibins) or stimulate (activins) the release of follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) [for reviews see, e.g., Ying, S.-Y., Endocr. Rev., 9:267-293 (1988) or Ling, N. et al, Vitamins and Hormones, 44:1-46 (Academic Press 1988)]. Briefly, dimeric proteins comprised of one chain of inhibin xcex1 and one chain of inhibin xcex2 (xcex2A or xcex2B) are termed inhibins and are characterized by their ability to inhibit the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), while other dimeric proteins comprised of two chains of inhibin xcex2 (xcex2A or xcex2B) are termed activins and are characterized by their ability to stimulate the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) [see, e.g., Ling et al., Nature, 321:779-782 (1986) or Vale, et al., Nature, 321:776-779 (1986) or Mason et al., Nature, 318:659-663 (1985) or Forage et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 83:3091-3095 (1986)].
It is recognized that FSH stimulates the development of ova in mammalian ovaries (Ross et al., in Textbook of Endocrinology, ed. Williams, p. 355 (1981) and that excessive stimulation of the ovaries with FSH will lead to multiple ovulations. FSH is also important in testicular function. Thus, BMP-11, in heterodimers with a member of the inhibin xcex1 family, may be useful as a contraceptive based on the ability of inhibins to decrease fertility in female mammals and decrease spermatogenesis in male mammals. Administration of sufficient amounts of other inhibins can induce infertility these mammals. BMP-11, as a homodimer or as a heterodimer with other protein subunits of the inhibin-xcex2 group, may be useful as a fertility inducing therapeutic, based upon the ability of activin molecules in stimulating FSH release from cells of the anterior pituitary. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,885. BMP-11 may also be useful for advancement of the onset of fertility in sexually immature mammals, so as to increase the lifetime reproductive performance of domestic animals such as cows, sheep and pigs. It is further contemplated that BMP-11 may be useful in promoting neuronal cell survival [see, e.g., Schubert et al., Nature, 344:868-870 (1990)], modulating hematopoiesis by inducing the differentiation of erythroid cells [see, e.g., Broxmeyer et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85:9052-9056 (1988) or Eto et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 142:1095-1103 (1987)], for suppressing the development of gonadal tumors [see, e.g., Matzuk et al., Nature, 360:313-319 (1992)] or for augmenting the activity of bone morphogenetic proteins [see, e.g., ogawa et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:14233-14237 (1992)].
BMP-11 proteins may be further characterized by their ability to modulate the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) in established in vitro bioassays using rat anterior pituitary cells as described [see, e.g., Vale et al, Endocrinology, 91:562-572 (1972); Ling et al., Nature, 321:779-782 (1986) or Vale et al., Nature, 321:776-779 (1986)]. It is contemplated that the BMP-11 protein of the invention, when composed as a homodimer or a heterodimer with other inhibin xcex2 chains will exhibit stimulatory effects on the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) from anterior pituitary cells as described [Ling et al., Nature, 321:779-782 (1986) or Vale et al., Nature, 321:776-779 (1986)].
Additionally, it is contemplated that the BMP-11 protein of the invention, when composed as a heterodimer with the inhibin xcex1 chain, will inhibit the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) from anterior pituitary cells as described [see, e.g., Vale et al, Endocrinology, 91:562-572 (1972). Therefore, depending on the particular composition, it is expected that the BMP-11 protein of the invention may have contrasting and opposite effects on the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) from the anterior pituitary.
Activin A (the homodimeric composition of inhibin xcex2A) has been shown to have erythropoietic-stimulating activity [see e.g. Eto et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 142:1095-1103 (1987) and Murata et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 85:2434-2438 (1988) and Yu et al., Nature, 330:765-767 (1987)]. It is contemplated that the BMP-11 protein of the invention has a similar erythropoietic-stimulating activity. This activity of the BMP-11 protein may be further characterized by the ability of the BMP-11 protein to demonstrate erythropoietin activity in the biological assay performed using the human K-562 cell line as described by [Lozzio et al., Blood, 45:321-334 (1975) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,834].
The structures of several proteins, designated BMP-1 through BMP-9, have previously been elucidated. The unique inductive activities of these proteins, along with their presence in bone, suggests that they are important regulators of bone repair processes, and may be involved in the normal maintenance of bone tissue. The BMP-11 protein of the present invention is related to the above BMP proteins, and is expected to share BMP activities such as the ability to induce bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue, such as tendon or ligament, and wound healing activities of the BMPS. In addition, it is expected that the proteins of the invention may act in concert with or perhaps synergistically with other related proteins and growth factors. Further therapeutic methods and compositions of the invention therefore comprise a therapeutic amount of at least one BMP-11 protein of the invention with a therapeutic amount of at least one of the other BMP proteins disclosed in co-owned patents and applications described below. Such combinations may comprise separate molecules of the BMP proteins or heteromolecules comprised of different BMP moieties. Further, BMP-11 proteins may be combined with other agents beneficial to the treatment of the bone and/or cartilage defect, wound, or tissue in question. These agents include various growth factors such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), transforming growth factors (TGF-xcex1 and TGF-xcex2), and k-fibroblast growth factor (kFGF), parathyroid hormone (PTH), leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF/HILDA/DIA), insulin-like growth factors (IGF-I and IGF-II). Portions of these agents may also be used in compositions of the present invention.
The bovine BMP-11 DNA sequence (SEQ ID NO: 1) and amino acid sequence (SEQ ID: 2) and human BMP-11 DNA sequence (SEQ ID NO:10) and amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO:11) are set forth in the Sequence Listings herein. Activin proteins are capable of regulating the production of follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH), and thus BMP-11 may be useful as a contraceptive or a fertility inducing therapeutic. In homodimeric form or in heterodimers with proteins of the inhibin-xcex2 group, purified BMP-11 protein is expected to demonstrate activin activity, and may be used to stimulate FSH. In addition, it is expected that the purified BMP-11 protein may be useful for the induction of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue.
Bovine BMP-11 may be produced by culturing a cell transformed with a DNA sequence comprising nucleotide #375 to nucleotide #704 as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 and recovering and purifying from the culture medium a protein characterized by the amino acid sequence comprising amino acid #1 to #109 as shown in SEQ ID NO: 2 substantially free from other proteinaceous materials with which it is co-produced.
Human BMP-11 is expected to be homologous to bovine BMP-11. The invention, therefore, includes methods for obtaining the DNA sequences encoding human BMP-11, the DNA sequences obtained by these methods, and the human protein encoded by these DNA sequences. This method entails utilizing the bovine BMP-11 nucleotide sequence or portions thereof to design probes to screen libraries for the human gene or fragments thereof using standard techniques. A DNA sequence encoding part of the human BMP-11 protein (SEQ ID NO: 3) and the corresponding amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO: 4) are set forth in the Sequence Listing. These sequences may also be used in order to design probes to obtain the complete human BMP-11 gene through standard techniques. Human BMP-11 may be produced by culturing a cell transformed with the BMP-11 DNA sequence and recovering and purifying BMP-11 from the culture medium. The purified expressed protein is substantially free from other proteinaceous materials with which it is co-produced, as well as from other contaminants.
The recovered purified protein is contemplated to demonstrate the ability to regulate the production of FSH. The proteins of the invention may be further characterized by the ability to regulate the production of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) in established in vitro bioassays using rat anterior pituitary cells. BMP-11 proteins may also be characterized by the ability to induce the formation of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue, for example, in the rat bone formation assay described below.
Another aspect of the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions containing a therapeutically effective amount of a BMP-11 protein in a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle or carrier. BMP-11 compositions of the invention may be useful for the regulation of follicle stimulating hormone, and may be useful in contraception. Compositions of the invention may further include at least one other therapeutically useful agent such as the BMP proteins BMP-1, BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6 and BMP-7, disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,922; 5,013,649; 5,116,738; 5,106,748; 5,187,076; and 5,141,905; BMP-8, disclosed in PCT publication WO91/18098; and BMP-9, disclosed in PCT publication WO93/00432, and BMP-10, disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/061,695, filed on May 12, 1993 (abandoned). The BMP-11 compositions may also be useful for a number of uses involving regulation of the production of follicle stimulating hormone, including contraception. These methods, according to the invention, entail administering to a patient needing such treatment, an effective amount of BMP-11.
The compositions of the invention may comprise, in addition to a BMP-11 protein, other members of the inhibin-xcex2 group of proteins or inhibin-xcex1 proteins, as well as other therapeutically useful agents including growth factors such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), transforming growth factor (TGF-xcex1 and TGF-xcex2), and insulin-like growth factor (IGF).
The BMP-11 compositions of the present invention may also be useful for treating a number of bone and/or cartilage defects, periodontal disease and various types of wounds. These methods, according to the invention, entail administering to a patient needing such bone and/or cartilage formation wound healing or tissue repair, an effective amount of a BMP-11 protein. These methods may also entail the administration of a protein of the invention in conjunction with at least one of the novel BMP proteins disclosed in the co-owned patents and applications described above. In addition, these methods may also include the administration of a BMP-11 protein with other growth factors including EGF, FGF, TGF-xcex1, TGF-xcex2, and IGF.
Still a further aspect of the invention are DNA sequences coding for expression of a BMP-11 protein. Such sequences include the sequence of nucleotides in a 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction illustrated in SEQ ID NO: 1 or DNA sequences which hybridize under stringent conditions with the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 and encode a protein having BMP-11 activity. Finally, allelic or other variations of the sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1, whether such nucleotide changes result in changes in the peptide sequence or not, are also included in the present invention.
Still a further aspect of the invention are DNA sequences coding for expression of a BMP-11 protein. Such sequences include the sequence of nucleotides in a 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction illustrated in SEQ ID NO: 1 or SEQ ID NO:10, and DNA sequences which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, are identical to the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 or SEQ ID NO:10, and encode the protein of SEQ ID NO: 2 or SEQ ID NO:11. Further included in the present invention are DNA sequences which hybridize under stringent conditions with the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 or SEQ ID NO:10 and encode a protein having BMP-11 activity. Finally, allelic or other variations of the sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1 or SEQ ID NO: 10, whether such nucleotide changes result in changes in the peptide sequence or not, but where the peptide sequence still has BMP-11 activity, are also included in the present invention.
A further aspect of the invention includes vectors comprising a DNA sequence as described above in operative association with an expression control sequence therefor. These vectors may be employed in a novel process for producing a BMP-11 protein of the invention in which a cell line transformed with a DNA sequence encoding a BMP-11 protein in operative association with an expression control sequence therefor, is cultured in a suitable culture medium and a BMP-11 protein is recovered and purified therefrom. This process may employ a number of known cells both prokaryotic and eukaryotic as host cells for expression of the polypeptide.
The present invention also includes the use of the DNA sequences and vectors of the invention in gene therapy applications. In such use, the vectors may be transfected into the cells of a patient in vitro, and the cells may be re-introduced into a patient. Alternatively, the vectors may be introduced into a patient in vivo through targeted transfection.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and preferred embodiments thereof.
SEQ ID NO:1 is a partial nucleotide sequence of the bovine BMP-11 encoding the mature bovine BMP-11 polypeptide.
SEQ ID NO:2 is the amino acid sequence of a partial propeptide and the complete mature bovine BMP-11 polypeptide, encoded by SEQ ID NO:1.
SEQ ID NO:3 is a partial nucleotide sequence of human BMP-11.
SEQ ID NO:4 is a partial amino acid sequence for human BMP-11 polypeptide encoded by SEQ ID NO:3.
SEQ ID NO:5 and 6 are primers to bovine BMP-11 used to isolate the human BMP-11 or other BMP-11 proteins.
SEQ ID NO:7 is a DNA sequence that is inserted into pMT2 CXM to add an XhoI recognition site near the SV40 origin of replication.
SEQ ID NO:8 is a DNA sequence inserted into pMT21 to insert an XhoI recognition site upstream from the DHFR gene.
SEQ ID NO:9 is a DNA sequence comprising a portion of the EMC virus leader sequence.
SEQ ID NO:10 is a DNA sequence encoding a partial propeptide and the complete mature human BMP-11 protein.
SEQ ID NO:11 is the amino acid sequence of a partial propeptide and the complete mature human BMP-11 protein encoded by SEQ ID NO:10.
The bovine BMP-11 nucleotide sequence (SEQ ID NO: 1) and encoded amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO: 2) and human BMP-11 nucleotide sequence (SEQ ID NO:10) and encoded amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO:11) are depicted in the Sequence Listings herein. Purified bovine BMP-11 proteins of the present invention are produced by culturing a host cell transformed with a DNA sequence comprising the DNA coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide #375 to #704 or the DNA coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 10 from nucleotide #760 to #1086 and recovering and purifying from the culture medium a protein which contains the amino acid sequence or a substantially homologous sequence as represented by amino acids #1 to #109 of SEQ ID NO: 2 or amino acids 1 to 109 of SEQ ID NO: 11. For production of BMP-11 proteins in mammalian cells, the DNA sequence further comprises a suitable propeptide linked in frame with the above DNA coding sequences for BMP-11. The propeptide may be the native propeptide of BMP-11 or a propeptide from another member of the TGF-xcex2 superfamily
The human BMP-11 sequence of the present invention is obtained using the whole or fragments of the bovine BMP-11 DNA sequence, or the partial human BMP-11 sequence of SEQ ID NO: 3 as a probe. Thus, the human BMP-11 DNA sequence comprise the DNA sequence of nucleotides #28 to #185 of SEQ ID NO: 3. The human BMP-11 protein comprise the amino acid sequence of amino acids #1 to #52 of SEQ ID NO: 4.
It is expected that BMP-11, as expressed by mammalian cells such as CHO cells, exists as a heterogeneous population of active species of BMP-11 protein with varying N-termini. It is expected that active species will comprise an amino acid sequence beginning at least with the cysteine residue at amino acid #6 of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10, or further in the N-terminal direction. Thus, it is expected that DNA sequences encoding active BMP-11 proteins will comprise nucleotides #375 or #390 to 701 of SEQ ID NO:1 or nucleotides #760 or #775 to #1086 of SEQ ID NO:10, and may comprise additional nucleotide sequence in the 5xe2x80x2 direction of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10.
The N-terminus of human BMP-11 has been experimentally determined by expression in E. coli to be as follows: [M]NLGLDXDEHSSE (amino acids 1 through 12 of SEQ ID NO:11), wherein X designates an amino acid residue with no clear signal, consistent with a location of cysteine at that position. Thus, it is expected that this species of BMP-11 will have an N-terminus at amino acid #1 of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO: 10, and DNA sequences encoding this species will comprise nucleotides #375 to #701 of SEQ ID NO:1 (bovine) or nucleotides #760 to 1086 of SEQ ID NO:10 (human). The apparent molecular weight of human BMP-11 monomer was determined by SDS-PAGE to be approximately 12 kd. The human BMP-11 protein exists as a clear, colorless solution in 0.1% trifluoroacetic acid.
The BMP-11 proteins recovered from the culture medium are purified by isolating them from other proteinaceous materials from which they are co-produced and from other contaminants present.
BMP-11 proteins may be characterized by the ability to regulate the production of FSH. BMP-11 proteins may further be characterized by the ability to modulate the release of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) in established in vitro bioassays using rat anterior pituitary cells as described [see, e.g., Vale et al, Endocrinology, 91:562-572 (1972); Ling et al., Nature, 321:779-782 (1986) or Vale et al., Nature, 321:776-779 (1986)]. BMP-11 proteins may also be characterized by the ability to induce the formation of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue. Such tissue-inducing activity of BMP-11 may further be characterized by the ability to induce the formation of bone, cartilage and/or other connective tissue in the assays described in the examples below.
The BMP-11 proteins provided herein also include factors encoded by the sequences similar to those of SEQ ID NO: 1 or SEQ ID NO:10, but into which modifications are naturally provided (e.g. allelic variations in the nucleotide sequence which may result in amino acid changes in the polypeptide) or deliberately engineered. For example, synthetic polypeptides may wholly or partially duplicate continuous sequences of the amino acid residues of SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:11. These sequences, by virtue of sharing primary, secondary, or tertiary structural and conformational characteristics with inhibin-xcex2 polypeptides of SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:11 may possess BMP-11 activity in common therewith. Thus, they may be employed as biologically active substitutes for naturally-occurring BMP-11 polypeptides in therapeutic processes.
Other specific mutations of the sequences of BMP-11 proteins described herein involve modifications of glycosylation sites. These modifications may involve O-linked or N-linked glycosylation sites. For instance, the absence of glycosylation or only partial glycosylation results from amino acid substitution or deletion at asparagine-linked glycosylation recognition sites. The asparagine-linked glycosylation recognition sites comprise tripeptide sequences which are specifically recognized by appropriate cellular glycosylation enzymes. These tripeptide sequences are either asparagine-X-threonine or asparagine-X-serine, where X is usually any amino acid. A variety of amino acid substitutions or deletions at one or both of the first or third amino acid positions of a glycosylation recognition site (and/or amino acid deletion at the second position) results in non-glycosylation at the modified tripeptide sequence. In addition, expression of the BMP-11 protein in bacterial cells results in non-glycosylated protein, without altering the glycosylation recognition sites.
The present invention also encompasses the novel DNA sequences, free of association with DNA sequences encoding other proteinaceous materials, and coding for expression of BMP-11 proteins. These DNA sequences include those depicted in SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10 in a 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction and those sequences which hybridize thereto under stringent hybridization conditions, for example 0.1xc3x97SSC, 0.1% SDS at 65xc2x0 C. [see, Maniatis et al, Molecular Cloning (A Laboratory Manual), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (1982), pages 387 to 389] and encode a protein having BMP-11 activity. These DNA sequences also include those which comprise the DNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 and those which hybridize thereto under stringent hybridization conditions and encode a protein having BMP-11 activity.
Similarly, DNA sequences which code for BMP-11 proteins coded for by the sequences of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10, but which differ in codon sequence due to the degeneracies of the genetic code or allelic variations (naturally-occurring base changes in the species population which may or may not result in an amino acid change) also encode the novel factors described herein. Variations in the DNA sequences of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10 which are caused by point mutations or by induced modifications (including insertion, deletion, and substitution) to enhance the activity, half-life or production of the polypeptides encoded are also encompassed in the invention.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a novel method for producing BMP-11 proteins. The method of the present invention involves culturing a suitable cell line, which has been transformed with a DNA sequence encoding a BMP-11 protein of the invention, under the control of known regulatory sequences. The transformed host cells are cultured and the BMP-11 proteins recovered and purified from the culture medium. The purified proteins are substantially free from other proteins with which they are co-produced as well as from other contaminants.
Suitable cells or cell lines may be mammalian cells, such as Chinese hamster ovary cells (CHO). The selection of suitable mammalian host cells and methods for transformation, culture, amplification, screening, product production and purification are known in the art. See, e.g., Gething and Sambrook, Nature, 293:620-625 (1981), or alternatively, Kaufman et al, Mol. Cell. Biol., 5(7):1750-1759 (1985) or Howley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,446. Another suitable mammalian cell line, which is described in the accompanying examples, is the monkey COS-1 cell line. The mammalian cell CV-1 may also be suitable.
Bacterial cells may also be suitable hosts. For example-, the various strains of E. coli (e.g., HB101, MC1061) are well-known as host cells in the field of biotechnology. Various strains of B. subtilis, Pseudomonas, other bacilli and the like may also be employed in this method.
Many strains of yeast cells known to those skilled in the art may also be available as host cells for expression of the polypeptides of the present invention. Additionally, where desired, insect cells may be utilized as host cells in the method of the present invention. See, e.g. Miller et al, Genetic Engineering, 8:277-298 (Plenum Press 1986) and references cited therein.
Another aspect of the present invention provides vectors for use in the method of expression of these novel BMP-11 polypeptides. Preferably the vectors contain the full novel DNA sequences described above which encode the novel factors of the invention. Additionally, the vectors contain appropriate expression control sequences permitting expression of the BMP-11 protein sequences. Alternatively, vectors incorporating modified sequences as described above are also embodiments of the present invention. Additionally, the sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 or SEQ ID NO:10 or other sequences encoding BMP-11 proteins could be manipulated to express a mature BMP-11 by deleting BMP-11 encoding propeptide sequences and replacing them with sequences encoding the complete propeptides of other BMP proteins, activin proteins or other members of the TGF-xcex2 superfamily.
The vectors may be employed in the method of transforming cell lines and contain selected regulatory sequences in operative association with the DNA coding sequences of the invention which are capable of directing the replication and expression thereof in selected host cells. Regulatory sequences for such vectors are known to those skilled in the art and may be selected depending upon the host cells. Such selection is routine and does not form part of the present invention.
For expression in mammalian host cells, the vector may comprise a coding sequence encoding a propeptide suitable for secretion of proteins by the host cell linked in proper reading frame to the coding sequence for mature BMP-11 protein. Suitable propeptide encoding sequences may be obtained from DNA encoding proteins of the- TGF-xcex2 superfamily of proteins, for example, including BMP-2 through BMP-9. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,150, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, in which a DNA encoding a precursor portion of a mammalian protein other than BMP-2 is fused to the DNA encoding a mature BMP-2 protein. Thus, the present invention includes chimeric DNA molecules comprising a DNA sequence encoding a propeptide from a member of the TGF-xcex2 superfamily of proteins linked in correct reading frame to a DNA sequence encoding a BMP-11 polypeptide. The term xe2x80x9cchimericxe2x80x9d is used to signify that the propeptide originates from a different polypeptide than BMP-11.
A protein of the present invention, which regulates the production of FSH, has possible application in increasing fertility, when expressed in a composition as a homodimer or as a heterodimer with other proteins of the inhibin-xcex2 family. The proteins of the present invention may also be useful for contraception, when expressed in a composition as a heterodimer with proteins of the inhibin-xcex1 family.
A protein of the present invention, which induces cartilage and/or bone formation in circumstances where bone is not normally formed, has application in the healing of bone fractures and cartilage defects in humans and other animals. Such a preparation employing a BMP-11 protein may have prophylactic use in closed as well as open fracture reduction and also in the improved fixation of artificial joints. De novo bone formation induced by an osteogenic agent contributes to the repair of congenital, trauma induced, or oncologic resection induced craniofacial defects, and also is useful in cosmetic plastic surgery. A BMP-11 protein may be used in the treatment of periodontal disease, and in other-tooth repair processes. Such agents may provide an environment to attract bone-forming cells, stimulate growth of bone-forming cells or induce differentiation of progenitors of bone-forming cells. BMP-11 polypeptides of the invention may also be useful in the treatment of osteoporosis. A variety of osteogenic, cartilage-inducing and bone inducing factors have been described. See, e.g., European patent applications 148,155 and 169,016 for discussions thereof.
The proteins of the invention may also be used in wound healing and related tissue repair. The types of wounds include, but are not limited to burns, incisions and ulcers. (See, e.g. PCT Publication WO84/01106 for discussion of wound healing and related tissue repair).
A further aspect of the invention is a therapeutic method and composition for repairing fractures and other conditions related to cartilage and/or bone defects or periodontal diseases. The invention further comprises therapeutic methods and compositions for wound healing and tissue repair. Such compositions comprise a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the BMP-11 proteins of the invention in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, carrier or matrix.
Such a preparation employing a BMP-11 protein may also increase neuronal survival and therefore be useful in transplantation and treatment of conditions exhibiting a decrease in neuronal survival.
It is expected that the BMP-11 proteins of the invention may act in concert with or perhaps synergistically with other related proteins and growth factors. Further therapeutic methods and compositions of the invention therefore comprise a therapeutic amount of at least one BMP-11 protein of the invention with a therapeutic amount of at least one of the BMP proteins or other growth factors disclosed in co-owned patents and applications described above. Such combinations may comprise separate molecules or heteromolecules comprised of different moieties. For example, a method and composition of the invention may comprise a disulfide linked dimer comprising a BMP-11 protein subunit and a subunit from an inhibin-xcex1 protein, an inhibin-xcex2 protein or a BMP protein, such as BMP-1 through BMP-10. The agents useful with BMP-11 may include various growth factors such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), transforming growth factors (TGF-xcex1 and TGF-xcex2), and insulin-like growth factor (IGF). Further therapeutic methods and compositions of the invention comprise a therapeutic amount of at least one BMP-11 protein of the invention with a therapeutic amount of at least one of the BMP proteins disclosed in co-owned patents and applications described above. Such combinations may comprise separate molecules of the BMP proteins or heteromolecules comprised of different BMP moieties. For example, a method and composition of the invention may comprise a disulfide linked dimer comprising a BMP-11 protein subunit and a subunit from one of the xe2x80x9cBMPxe2x80x9d proteins described above. Thus, the present invention includes a purified BMP-11 polypeptide which is a heterodimer wherein one subunit comprises at least the amino acid sequence from amino acid #1 to amino acid #109 of SEQ ID NO:2 or SEQ ID NO:11, and one subunit comprises an amino acid sequence for a bone morphogenetic protein selected from the group consisting of BMP-1, BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6, BMP-7, BMP-8 and BMP-9. A further embodiment may comprise a heterodimer of BMP-11 moieties. Further, BMP-11 proteins may be combined with other agents beneficial to the treatment of the bone and/or cartilage defect, wound, or tissue in question. These agents include various growth factors such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), fibroblast growth factor (FGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), transforming growth factors (TGF-xcex1 and TGF-xcex2), and k-fibroblast growth factor (kFGF), parathyroid hormone (PTH), leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF/HILDA/DIA), insulin-like growth factors (IGF-I and IGF-II). Portions of these agents may also be used in compositions of the present invention.
The BMP-11 proteins of the present invention may also be used in compositions combined with bone morphogenetic proteins. See for example, Ogawa et al., WO 92/14481 (1992); Ogawa et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:14233-14237 (1992). The bone morphogenetic proteins useful in such compositions include BMP-1, BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6 and BMP-7, disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,922; 5,013,649; 5,116,738; 5,106,748; 5,187,076; and 5,141,905; BMP-8, disclosed in PCT publication WO91/18098; and BMP-9, disclosed in PCT publication WO93/00432; and BMP-10 disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/061,695, filed on May 12, 1993.
The preparation and formulation of such physiologically acceptable protein compositions, having due regard to pH, isotonicity, stability and the like, is within the skill of the art. The therapeutic compositions are also presently valuable for veterinary applications due to the lack of species specificity in BMP and TGF proteins. Particularly domestic animals and thoroughbred horses in addition to humans are desired patients for such treatment with BMP-11 of the present invention.
The therapeutic method includes administering the composition topically, systemically, or locally as an implant or device. When administered, the therapeutic composition for use in this invention is, of course, in a pyrogen-free, physiologically acceptable form. Further, the composition may desirably be encapsulated or injected in a viscous form for delivery to the site of bone, cartilage or tissue damage. Topical administration may be suitable for wound healing and tissue repair. Therapeutically useful agents other than the BMP-11 proteins which may also optionally be included in the composition as described above, may alternatively or a additionally, be administered simultaneously or sequentially with the BMP-11 composition in the methods of the invention.
Preferably for bone, cartilage or other connective tissue formation, the composition includes a matrix capable of delivering BMP-11 or other BMP proteins to the site of tissue damage in need of repair, providing a structure for the developing bone and cartilage and optimally capable of being resorbed into the body. The matrix may provide slow release of BMP-11 and/or other bone inductive protein, as well as proper presentation and appropriate environment for cellular infiltration. Such matrices may be formed of materials presently in use for other implanted medical applications.
The choice of matrix material is based on biocompatibility, biodegradability, mechanical properties, cosmetic appearance and interface properties. The particular application of the BMP-11 compositions will define the appropriate formulation. Potential matrices for the compositions may be biodegradable and chemically defined calcium sulfate, tricalciumphosphate, hydroxyapatite, polylactic acid and polyanhydrides. Other potential materials are biodegradable and biologically well defined, such as bone, tendon or dermal collagen. Further matrices are comprised of pure proteins or extracellular matrix components. Other potential matrices are nonbiodegradable and chemically defined, such as sintered hydroxyapatite, bioglass, aluminates, or other ceramics. Matrices may be comprised of combinations of any of the above mentioned types of material, such as polylactic acid and hydroxyapatite or collagen and tricalciumphosphate. The bioceramics may be altered in composition, such as in calcium-aluminate-phosphate and processing to alter pore size, particle size, particle shape, and biodegradability.
Progress can be monitored by periodic assessment of bone growth and/or repair. The progress can be monitored, for example, x-rays, histomorphometric determinations and tetracycline labeling.
The dosage regimen will be determined by the attending physician considering various factors which modify the action of the BMP-11 protein, e.g. the patient""s age, sex, and diet, the severity of any infection, time of administration and other clinical factors. The dosage may vary with the type of BMP protein or growth factor present in the composition. The dosage may also vary with the type of matrix used.